Illegitimate G
by MaNgApAsSiOnFrUiT
Summary: Chii had never met her real father, all she knew was he was a mysterious red headed man called G. that her mother had branded her his clone but one day?
1. Chapter 1

There weren't may G. fan fictions out there most of them were Giotto/Tsuna family fluff with G. a supporting characters, and then I started this story ^^~

****DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT***

* * *

My mother held the knife in her hand, I screamed, "This way you'll look more like G!

You remind me so much of him!" She cried

She had been like this ever since my step-father had left her, she found out he was in the mafia like my real father G. he was in the most powerful mafia famiglia, The Vongola he served as the bosses right hand man... he left my mother in order to protect her, but he didn't know she was pregnant with me.

* * *

~Flash back~

"_LEAST G. TOLD ME!" she screamed, that name…_

_I shuddered, that man he was the one making mama suffer_

_As my 'papa' left my mother collapsed in a pool of tears she walked up to me and cried you won't leave me will you, Chii? Don't leave me like your papa G. did!_

~End of flashback~

From the photos of my father I had seen he had a flame like tattoo on his face, she's finally gone insane, she has trained me to act like him, hot headed and curses a lot and now she's finally going to _carve_ his tattoo onto my face? No matter how much I wriggle and try to get away it is impossible, I give up but my screams get louder and louder, I wonder if tonight will be like every night caressing me she calls his name, she no longer knows who I am…

* * *

I wake up in the morning with a throbbing pain in the left side of my face, my new "tattoo"

"Acilia?" I called out (My mother forbade me calling her mama she screamed at me saying she had no children saying G was the only one for her)

There was no reply, looked round puzzled at where she was, I opened the bathroom door to find something that would change my life forever

* * *

I saw it my mother limp and limp body, who knew a person could create such a mess? I fell to the floor shocked horrified I crawled over to her body, screaming, crying. I wanted to vomit the smell of blood filled the air my stomach was churning. HELP MY MOTHER IS NOT BREATHING is what I wanted to say, I knew it was pointless she was already gone. I ran down the stairs panicking tripping up on my feet as I go along, blood from my cut was seeping out I didn't care my heart was crushed, I didn't know what to do no matter what she had done to me, she was still my precious mother. Tripping, I crashed into the landlord's door falling inside the room "Oh, C hii! Has your mother finally got the rent?" I shook my head vigorously tears and blood pouring down my cheek the land lord turned to his guests and apologised, I looked and there he was, the man with the red hair, my father, G.

* * *

A blond man with orange eyes grabbed my hand and helped me stand up he smiled at me. At this moment in time a smile from a stranger wasn't enough to calm my soul "What's wrong young one" he said smiling at me again the remaining men in the room were silenced by his voice. Tears overflowed from my face, I'm sure they were visible from underneath my hoodie "My m-m-m-other!" I screamed. I had no idea what I was doing the land lord said coldly "Have you finally ran away from that demon, no?" I stood there unable to speak I could do nothing all I could do was show them I grabbed the blonde man's hand and dragged him up the stairs "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH PRIMO YOU BRAT?!" G shouted I kicked the apartment door open the other men followed I bet they were only expecting to see a abusive mother with a bad hangover, I slowly opened the bathroom door covering my eyes I didn't want to see my mother's dead body oozing with blood again. The men stood there, silent a beautiful woman with curled brown hair with slit wrists and tears down her face, naked as the day she was born "That's…" Primo said, his words trailing off

"Nufufufu… What an interesting turn of events" another cackled

Another was muttering prayers to himself I saw the red haired man I the corner of my eye frozen to the spot mortified.

I gripped onto the floor making my hands bleed, Primo handed me a letter, a dying not? A tiny ray of hope shined inside me, maybe she really had remembered?

I opened the letter shaking wondering what the contents would be.

* * *

_My dearest G,_

_If you are reading this, then I am already gone_

_I'm sorry for leaving you alone, but you're not, when you left me I was pregnant, you know she was a beautiful girl I named her Chii, Whenever I said her name I smiled, truly form the bottom of my heart, she was truly amazing a born angel it's amazing though, she has an uncanny resemblance to you, I must say she's very quiet and shy best I bet she would be just like you, hot headed swearing all the time…_

_I did a lot of bad things to her I know god will never forgive for my sins, so I have no choice but to_ atone for them in hell. I'll be sure to see you again if we are reborn

_Acilia_

* * *

I dropped the paper on the floor my mind was engulfed by anger I looked in the envelope to see if she wanted to torment her only daughter more. Another note… I really do her hate her, why would she got to such lengths just to commit suicide and traumatize me?

I opened the note expecting to see some ungodly confession saying something like it was my fault she became mentally ill, it's my fault that she wanted to commit suicide

I dropped the paper on the floor my mind was engulfed by anger I looked in the envelope to see if she wanted to torment her only daughter more. Another note… I really do her hate her, why would she got to such lengths just to commit suicide and traumatize me?

I opened the note expecting to see some ungodly confession saying something like it was my fault she became mentally ill, it's my fault that she wanted to commit suicide.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself

* * *

_To Chii,_(She remembered my name?)

_Mama loves you baby_

_She is so sorry for the things she did to you, that is why when I came to my senses, when I carved your father's tattoo into your face, I realised that I could no longer be your mother and I could no longer call you my daughter, that is why I can only do this for, I heard that the Vongola were coming tomorrow, I want to live, I sure your papa would do better raising you than me , I'm not expecting you to forgive me, no I don't want you to forgive me, hate me all you want, but someday you shall realise mama died for the best_

_ Love Mama_

I screamed, banging the floor, everyone jumped "WHY, WHY DOES SHE REMEMBER ME NOW? AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE WHY WAS DYING THE BEST THING TO DO?" so many questions in my mind unanswered so many hugs missed out on , birthdays on the wrong day uncalled for dates on valentine's day, she was right she was no mother of mine, but then my does my heart so?

I reach my hand out going to slap my mother's face but a hand stops me?


	2. A father?

Thank you for everyone that read the first chapter!

(I apologize for slow updating!)

I do not own K.H.R I only own the plot and my own character, Chii

* * *

I tried to slap my dead mother my face, but a hand stopped me.

I saw a pair of red eyes glaring at me filled with rage "What kind of brat tries to slap their dead mother round the face, huh?" he snarled "Do you know what she put me through?!" I screamed at him, desperately trying to convey my anger, kneeling on the floor sobbing. Did he know how much I suffered just because his blood ran through my veins? He grabbed my chin furiously and slapped me round the face, his hard hands scraping against my soft, childish skin I felt his snails scrape across my cut.

It hurt. So much I screamed at the top of my lungs, gripping the right hand side of my face. It felt like someone had put salt on it. I continued to scream passing out from the pain.

I woke up on a bed, it was soft and comfortable unlike the rough, thin futon I usually slept on.

I heard faint whispers outside, "You should take an EXTREME look at this kid, Giotto!" a man said trying not to raise his voice too much. The door opened, I touched my face the pain was gone replaced by a bandage. The blond man, identified as Giotto walked up to me "Are you awake now? How do you feel?" He asked "Che." I crossed my arms pouting. The doors swung open G screaming "WHAT THE FUCK?" "ILLEGITIMATE CHILD MY ASS!" he shouted

"Wow that brat really does look like you pink-octopus" he said mockingly I rose from the bed "IT'S RED NOT PINK YA FIGGIN' PUSSY!" I said grabbing onto his collar a vein popping out my forehead. "Nufufufu, she really is like you G." One man said sadistically "You want something paedophile?" I smile innocently I was mad, I had some creepy blond man smiling at me, I had no idea what I was doing it and more over no-one actually realized I was G's illegitimate child. Whilst all the Vongola guardians were gaping at me, a small child came bounding through the door with the widest grin "Papa!" he came shouted goofily "Tsu-kun !" Giotto laughed "Who's that Papa?" he whined, _this is why I hate little kids _(even thoughI'm only 8) Nobody knew my name "I'm Chii." I said folding my arms "Can I go home now?" "Che. You have no home brat." "I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM SOMEONE WHO ABANDONS THEIR GIRLFRIEND WHEN THEY'RE PREGNANT!" I snapped "Then you're?" G said lowering his voice in disbelief the air felt heavy I was suffocating.

_Was I not wanted again? _ Am I so insignificant? I'm all alone. "Thank you." I walked out the medic room "How can you walk out here if you don't where the front door is?" G growled. My eyes narrowed, gritting my teeth and my fists clenched "What did my mother see in you, what made her fall in love with you so much she became crazy?" My voice darkening. The little boy Tsu-kun began whimpering in fear, G picked me up walking out the room, was I getting thrown out, no, somehow it didn't feel like that was happening … So _what _was happening? Walking down the corridors I saw maids whispering and staring, how rich were the Vongola? A door opened, I shut my eyes preparing for the worst the door shut. My heart skipped a beat, I knew it- I was pulled in.

Pulled into a warm embrace, a father's embrace…

From this hug I could feel the undying, never-ending love a father provides…

* * *

**Hopefully I will be able to update faster! Sorry if the chapter is a bit short **

**I hope G isn't too OOC but I think even Alaude would go ooc if he had a kid! .**

**thanks for reading once a gain I welcome all ideas and reviews!**


	3. Family?

I am sooo sorry! I have been very lazy I am a very dame-writer!

Well my chrome was being a meanie! And it didn't let me log onto my ff account so I have to use firefox from now on, I'll try to post at the end of the month (on the last day or before)!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

The right hand was hugging me! Me? I rubbed my hands over my eyes to give myself a reality check, yep. He was hugging me does this mean he has confessed to being my father? Better have or he's going to get it! It was so warm and so gentle though; I wanted this moment to last forever even if I had to freeze time. In one day I had lost a mother (even though she was technically never really there) and gained a father but was this one for real?

I let go of me and stood back up "There's some people you have to meet?"

Huh?

I knew of the existence of tsuna but there was more? I didn't want to! I was tired physically and emotionally so why do I have suffer even more?

"Noooooooooooo!" I stamped on the ground clamping my eyes shut I could tell G was going to get irritated but aren't parents supposed to be patient with their children? Obviously this didn't apply to G since apparently nothing did.

"Come on kid it's important they're part of this family so if you want to be you better move your ass!" I stayed firmly put if he wanted me to move he would have to drag me which is easily accomplished so there I was slowly dropping up to sleep whilst being dragged along never-ending corridors if god could have mercy, just for one day!

We came to a halt at a large door with the Vongola's coat of arms carved into it, it was breath taking even at my age I could appreciate the fine arts. Genius, right?

As the door slowly opened I was greeted by a bunch of children like a nursery the children turned their heads then their mouths all hung agape I was being stared at as though I was a circus freak I knew that my scar wasn't all that nice but I coped with it! So they should too. It wasn't too long until they were voicing their opinions on me too.

"She's a nice person really!"

"Thug to the EXTREME!"

"Another girl at last!"

"Kufufufu, she better be nice to my dear Chrome…"

"Gwahaha, she better have candy!"

"I hope she likes the sword!

" "She looks…stupid."

"Old man! Who the hell is she?" Was I going to survive with people like this? I seriously feared for my life at this point I was tempted to run straight out the door! I held onto G's hand stating my worry looking at him straight in the eye, he patted me on the head "She's my daughter." Wow very straight forward.

"WHAT?" An eruption of babbled shouts could be heard throughout the room; I looked down on the floor nervously until all the adults walked in on us.

Giotto bent down to my level "Welcome to the family, Chii!" I stared up at him for a few seconds trying to realise what had happened before I burst out sobbing nodding my head in agreement.

I finally had a family, a place to belong and people I could love!

Little did I know the peace wouldn't continue forever...?


	4. The one

Next chapter up! I just wanted to start a main plot or otherwise this might get boring!

I decided this to sort of a introduction to the arc-ish thing? Anyways, enjoy! ^^

:: I own nothing but the plot! and Chii! ::

* * *

The moment G lay eyes on her he knew she was _the one_.

G never really paid any attention to the swarming fan girls at these Famiglia gatherings, however one girl particularly stood out, she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world but G thought otherwise.

He adored her natural, curves her glowing hazel eyes which also, matched her glossy brown hair; nobody really paid the girl any attention but she suddenly became famous once the Vongola's right-hand man talked to her.

She was the daughter of the ever-so- famous cavallo Nero family's primo (since her father was extremely powerful, (it was shocking no-one paid any heed to her) G found out that the two were very like minded.

They instantly became lovers- no one else besides them knew so it felt like it was just their little secret, but G had his suspicions that the black horses don already knew about the nature of their relationship Acilia always told him that she hated her father being in the mafia, she was worried about her father not returning home one day as was she the same with G.

It wasn't 18 months later until G decided to break the relationship off because the cavallo nero don had found out (or finally decided to take action) about his daughter and the Vongola right hand man's relationship the elder man threatened the red head with his childhood friend- as well as his boss' life.

G had to finish it.

It wasn't that Giotto was more important than his girlfriend it was just… They were in the mafia and Giotto is the don, if Giotto died without an heir who was going to take over the family? G knew that he or any other of the guardians couldn't take- it made him shudder at the very thought of it.

When G finally told his girlfriend that he decided that the two should go their separate ways, he had no idea about the damage it leave on his dear's heart nor did he know about the secret she was hiding.

G always wondered what life would be life if they were still together-probably married, maybe with kids. Regardless of his temperamental personality, G could still ,love as most other human beings would do- few people besides Giotto knew this; Giotto figured out that G was having a relationship with a woman but he never knew he with and Giotto was also there to comfort the red-head when the break-up came.

For many years he wondered how Acilia is, he wondered if she had met another man and fallen in love with him, he heard rumours amongst Mafiosi that she had gone crazy with heart break and others said she was harbouring an illegitimate child- he never knew both of these were true and the illegitimate child was his.

Business meetings were bog standard for the Vongola and today he just had to meet a landlord outside of Rome, when he entered the young man and don were treated with great respect and their meeting was underway…

**:: G'S POV::**

I don't even know why I have to attend this dumb-ass meeting, its pointless!

I mean, it's only because it's on our turf and Primo says we have to look after everyone on our turf (probably people not part of it, too) and today we just happened to have to visit this dude.

**_"THUD"_**

**_"THUD" _**

**_"THUD"_**

**_"BANG!"_**

Jeez, what the hell is going on up there? The door flung open, revealing a panicked little girl

"Oh, Chii, what's up?" The landlord's eyes latched onto her "Has your mother finally got the rent?"

I looked at the state of the child, blood was dripping down her face ; tears spilling out her eyes and… her hair was red.

She took us all upstairs where I received the shock of my life…

Acilia.

Lay there, dead, lifeless.

She wasn't moving .I couldn't describe the emotions I was feeling but then the girl opened out her palms almost as if to slap something…

My hand moved by itself she stared at me- my face formed a scowl, what sick kid slaps her own dead mother?

... I said it out loud didn't I?

By the end of the day I was a father… Great.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you everyone who favourites/ alerts this story,it makes me so happy!

See you guys soon (hopefully)


End file.
